


Saudara kembar

by Eijun_kunAce



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eijun_kunAce/pseuds/Eijun_kunAce
Summary: Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.





	1. Saudara kembar?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, Aku baru tergiur buat cerita ver bahasa Indonesia nih,ga tau peminatnya banyak atau enggak 😂 ,yang penting coba dulu deh mudah-mudahan banyak yang suka dan kudos ya 😘

Pulau Rintis adalah pulau yang sangat damai selama yang Halilintar tau. Halilintar yang hari ini mendapat jadwal menjaga Kedai Atok Aba,dengan santainya me lap meja-meja untuk penggunjung.tak lupa juga ia rapikan kursi-kursi yang kotor tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun debu.

Sebenarnya yang giliran hari ini menjaga kedai Atok ini bukan hanya dirinya saja,seharusnya kedua adiknya Taufan dan Gempa membantunya juga,tapi karena kedua adiknya itu ada kegiatan dari sekolah terpaksa halilintar menjaga kedai Atok sendirian dulu.

Halilintar melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul Dua siang, yang artinya pengunjung kedai mulai berkurang karena cuaca yang mulai panas. Halilintar melepas celemek yang sedang di pakainya dan keluar melihat langit yang begitu menyilaukan

"Perasaan ku saja atau memang di langit cahaya mataharinya ada dua ya?." 

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya ketika ia memandang ke atas langit yang sedang terang, dan makin terang ketika tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran terang yang semakin membesar sebelum melebarkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang muncul dari lingkaran terang itu dan terjun bebas ke arahnya.

"Aaaaaaaaa!!"

"AAAAAAAaaaaa!!!!"

sebelum detik-detik terakhir Halilintar sempat mengelak dan usahanya itu berhasil, dirinya bersyukur tidak tertabrak orang yang jatuh dari langit itu yang kini tergeletak di sampingnya dan mengerang kesakitan.

"A.adu....h, Benar-benar sial. Badan ku sakit semua Ochobot!." 

Gerutuan orang itu membuat Halilintar sadar dari lamunannya,ketika ia memperhatikan ciri-ciri orang yang di depannya mirip dengannya dan yang lebih membuat Halilintar terkejut adalah ketika orang itu berbalik dan mereka saling bertatapan muka lalu saling menunjuk dan meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Ha..Halilintar?!!"

"Ka..kau Siapa?!!"

...  
..  
.

_ Boboiboy _

Boboiboy Cemas bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari kuasa teleportasi Ochobot yang membuatnya melayang-layang tanpa arah tujuan, tapi jawaban itu muncul ketika ia melihat lingkaran cahaya yang semula kecil kini membesar dan seperti membentuk portal. Tampa ragu Boboiboy segera masuk ke dalam portal.

Yang membuat Jantung Boboiboy hampir lepas adalah ketika ia keluar dari portal, diriya langsung terjun bebas ke tanah dengan cepat dan tepat di atas Kedai Tok Aba.

Boboiboy memposisikan badanya agar tidak terlalu sakit ketika menerima benturan badanya dengan tanah, dan benar sekali rasanya sakit seperti di hantam Golem tanah milik gempa.

Masih belum sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Boboiboy perlahan berdiri dan meringis ketika ia merasakan kakinya bergetar,Boboiboy pun membalikan tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika bertatapan dengan orang yang seperti dirinya.

'topi merah, Cek, iris mata merah, Cek, Jaket warna hitam merah dan bercorak Petir, CEK!!' Otaknya mulai bekerja lagi ketika informasi yang di dapat otaknya.

"Ha.. Halilintar?!!"

"Ka..kau Siapa?!!"

Boboiboy binggung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya, padahal ia sendiri pun binggung dengan situasinya ini. Yang penting penjelasan singkat dulu agar tidak salah paham pada orang yang mirip kuasa nya ini kan?.

"Uhh.. namaku Boboiboy, sebenarnya aku tersesat saat melewati teleportasi yang Ochobot buat dan tau-tau aku terjun bebas dari langit?. "

Orang yang di hadapannya hanya bisa terdiam ketika Boboiboy menjelaskannya sebelum akhirnya memijat keningnya.

"Haah...Aku tidak paham dengan apa yang kau jelaskan, Bagaimana jika kau duduk di kedai dulu dan jelaskan 'sebenarnya kau ini siapa?' , bagaimana kau bisa 'muncul' uhh jatuh? Dari langit, dan mengapa mukamu begitu mirip dengan ku? "

Boboiboy mengikuti Halilintar menuju kedai yang mirip dengan kedai Tok Aba yang di dunianya itu,tak lama Halilintar membawa dua cangkir coklat sepesial nya dan ia berikan pada Boboiboy.

"Ok..sekarang jelaskan."

"Sebenarnya... "

Boboiboy menceritakan semuanya ,dari awal ia mendapatkan Kuasa yang di berikan Ochobot,melawan Adudu,pertarungannya dengan Reta'ka dan ia yang menjadi anggota Tapops.

Halilintar yang di depannya hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya, raut wajahnya seperti mengatakan tidak percaya namun bukti yang sudah di depan matanya membuat ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan.

"Boboiboy..Bisa kau berubah menjadi Diriku?,Mak..maksudku kuasa Halilintar mu?."

Boboiboy mengagukkan kepala dan mulai memanggil kuasa Halilintar nya dan dalam sekejap berubahlah Boboiboy menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar yang serius.

Boboiboy Halilintar dan Halilintar kini saling berhadapan, yang membedakan mereka hanya lambang Elemental pada topi Boboiboy Halilintar dan rambut putih yang sedikit terlihat.

"Sudah puas kan?, Apa aku harus masih seperti ini? "

" Ck...Apa sifat mu juga memang seperti itu . "

"Kau sendiri tidak sadar kalau sifat mu sama dengan ku hah?. "

Boboiboy Halilintar segera berubah kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa dan Boboiboy mengaruk pipinya dan menatap Halilintar dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ehehe..he.he. Maaf memang Kuasa Halilintar ku sifatnya seperti itu."

"Hemm."

Dan Di hari itu juga Halilintar baru menyadari Bagaimana sifat dirinya sendiri jika di lihat dari mata orang lain,pantas saja Taufan sering mengejeknya menyebalkan.

Satu kata.

Menyebalkan.

_Bersambung_


	2. Saudara Kembar part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

Keringat Dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis mata Boboiboy yang tengah di tatap selidik oleh Halilintar. Sedangkan orang yang menatap hanya meneguk secangkir coklat dengan tenang dan tanpa memalingkan tatapannya itu.

"Jadi intinya kau itu bukan dari Dunia ini, Kau diriku di dunia yang lainya,mempunyai kuasa Elemental yang di berikan oleh power sphera bernama Ochobot.masuk pasukan Tapops dan bertarung melawan Elien jahat yang memburu power sphera dan merusak Bumi?." 

Boboiboy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja ketika mendengar kesimpulan Halilintar yang benar dan tepat.

"Hehehe..ya ..selebihnya seperti itu.. hehehe.."

Halilintar mendengus mendengar jawaban Boboiboy yang seperti tidak serius itu, yang menjadi pikiran Halilintar sekarang ini adalah bagaimana menjelaskan Boboiboy kepada Atok Aba dan Saudara-saudaranya yang lain?.

Halilintar mengernyitkan Dahinya ketika teringat Saudara-saudaranya jika bertemu Boboiboy nanti.   
Atok Aba pasti pingsan. Gempaa,Solar,ice,dan Torn sih masih bisa Tenang. Yang pasti bakal Heboh Taufan,Blaze. 

"Halilintar kau sedang memikirkan Saudaramu dan Stock Aba kan?. "

Halilintar terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana kau tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?,jangan-jangan kau punya Kuasa Telepati?!."

"Ehh...bukan-bukan!!. Inggat, kuasa ku hanya kuasa Elemental dan kenapa aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan ya hanya dari instingku saja." Jawab Boboiboy.

Halilintar mengelus dadanya yang was-was. baru saja ia mau menghubungi Atok Aba dan Gempa,terdengar lah suara Cempreng Blaze yang berlari di ikuti Ice di belakanya dengan muka malas.

"Ckk.... Baru saja aku pikirkan,muncul juga. " Ucap halilintar sambil menghela nafas panjang. Boboiboy yang melihat expresi halilintar tertawa kecil.

.  
..  
...  
.....

"KAA..HALLiiiiiii....ehhhhhh..?!!". Teriak Blaze terpotong saat melihat Boboiboy dari belakang halilintar melambaikan tangan dengan Canggung. Sedangkan Ice membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Boboiboy yang melihat expresi Blaze dan Ice mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan berkata.

"Terbaik... hehehehe.."

Halilintar mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kedua Ekspresi wajah adiknya itu. dan sudah sepuluh menit berlalu masih saja tidak bergeming seperti patung .Akhirnya Halilintar sudah jengkel dan dengan terpaksa ia jitak kepala kedua adiknya itu hingga meringis kesakitan.

"Wadaw..!! Ka..kak!!." Pekik Blaze.

"Aduh!!.ka Halli sakit!." Ucap ice.

"Siapa suruh kalian malah diam seperti patung hah?!, seperti orang Bodoh saja. ". 

"Bagaimana ga seperti patung ka! ,Aku lihat orang wajahnya sama seperti kita di belakang Ka Halli dan aku yakin bukan salah satu Saudara kita kan?!. " 

"Blaze benar loh Ka Halli, jadi itu siapa?. "

Halilintar menghembuskan napas lelah, dan memberi sinyal dengan tangannya kepada Boboiboy untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada kedua Adiknya itu. 

Boboiboy yang melihat sinyal dari Halilintarpun menggangguk.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu semuanya berkumpul, aku tidakmau menggulang-ulang ceritaku kan lelah jika harus menggulang cerita setiap kali ada yang bertanya?, yang pasti akan aku beritahu kepada kalian berdua adalah.. 'Hai Blaze,Ice' Namaku Boboiboy salam kenal. ". Ucap Boboiboy dengan senyum lebarnya.


	3. Berkumpul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

Gempa melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa di ikuti Taufan,Solar dan Torn. Perasaannya tidak enak ketika mendapat pesan dari Kakak pertamanya Halilintar untuk segera pulang bersama kedua adiknya.

Bagaimana tidak khawatir?. Ini pertama kalinya Halilintar menyuruhnya untuk pulang dengan pesan darurat dan tanpa penjelasan lainnya. hanya pesan SMS bertuliskan 'Penting,Cepat pulang dan bawa adik-adik kita '. Gempa tau bahwa Halilintar memang orang yang tidak banyak bicara, Tapi karena itu ia tau bahwa ada hal penting yang inggin di bicarakan semuanya.

"Gempa, Sebenarnya ada apa Ka Halli menyuruh kita pulang cepat ?. ". Tanya Taufan.

"Iya ka Gem,sebenarnya ada apa?." Ucap Solar.

"Entahlah. aku sendiri saja tidak tau,yang pasti Ka Halli menyuruh kita pulang semua, Blaze dan Ice sudah ada di kedai Atok , ohh.. hampir saja lupa,kita jemput Atok Aba dulu, tadi Atok Bilang mau ke Bank. "

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....

_Boboiboy_

Boboiboy tertawa canggung ketika Blaze memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. tapi bukan itu yang jadi penyebab utama yang membuat Boboiboy risih, Blaze terus saja menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke tangan,baju,topi,jaket yang sedang di pakainya.

Boboiboy menatap Halilintar. Halilintar yang melihat tatapan darinya memijat keningnya sebelum menarik telingga Blaze.

"Aduhh!.Ka.. kakak sakit!!, apa-apaan sih telingga Blaze jadi merah." Pekik Blaze sambil mengusap-ngusap telingganya yang di tarik Halilintar.

Halilintar mengerlingkan matanya. "Ckk..kau ga sadar?, Boboiboy jadi risih di sentuh-sentuh seperti itu. Duduk sana dengan Ice." Perintah Halilintar pada Blaze yang mencibirkan mulutnya sebelum menurut dan duduk dengan Ice yang kepalanya sudah di meja kedai.

" Thanks Halilintar."

"Hmm."

Setelah Blaze tidak mengganggunya lagi. Boboiboy mengutak-atik jam Kuasanya mencari cara untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman-temanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jam Kuasanya hanya memberikan respon suara yang terputus-putus sebelum akhirnya hening.

"Ada apa dengan Jam kuasamu." Tanya Halilintar.

"Huh?. Ah tidak apa-apa kok, hanya melihat jaringan komunikasi ku dengan teman-temanku atau dengan Tapops,apakah terhubung atau tidak."

"Kekuatan Kuasa yang kau miliki pasti beratkan menanggungnya."

Boboiboy terkejut ketika Halilintar bertanya seperti itu. Mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan napasnya yang berat.

"Ya..kau benar. Tanggung Jawab menerima kekuatan ini memanglah berat, Entah sudah berapa kali Teman-temanku serta Atok dalam Bahaya, dan nyawaku pun ikut terancam karena Elien-elien mengincar Ochobot yang bersamaku." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak lepaskan saja Kuasa mu itu?."

"........."

"Aku..tidak bisa. Jika saja Ochobot tidak datang ke bumi mungkin aku akan menjadi anak biasa saja,tapi takdir berkata lain kan?. Mungkin juga ada sebabnya mengapa duniaku dan dunia mu berbeda, di dunia asalku, aku hanyalah anak tunggal. sedangkan di dunia ini Ibu dan Ayah memiliki 7 anak kembar kan."

Boboiboy meneguk minuman coklat yang sudah mulai terasa hambar,dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi pada Halilintar yang terus mendengarkan ceritanya dengan wajah yang datar.

" Ada masa di saat aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindungi teman-temanku karena Adudu memanggil Borara ke Bumi. Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika Teman-teman mu hampir sekarat? Dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. " Ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Bahkan diriku sendiri pernah melukai temanku karena kelemahan jam Kuasaku ini." 

"Bagaimana bisa?." 

" Saat kuasa ku petir berubah menjadi Halilintar dan Api. "

Boboiboy memejamkan matanya ketika ia kembali menggenang inggatan yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Maksud-....."

"Halilintar!! " Atok Aba.

"Kak HALLiiiiiii! ". Tauffan.

"Kakak?!". Gempa 

"..........". Solar.

"Atok,Ka Gempa,ka Tauffan,solarr!! " Teriak Blaze,sedangkan Ice hanya melanjutkan tidurnya.

Halilintar menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika menoleh ke arah suara yang meneriaki Namanya.

Boboiboy terkekeh. dan seperti Blaze dan Ice, ia mulai melambaikan tangannya dan berdiri di samping Halilintar.

"Hai Atok, Gempa, Taufan dan Solar."

.  
..  
...  
.....  
......  
.......  
........ 

Atok Aba yang melihat Boboiboy jatuh pingsan. Sedangkan Taufan,Gempa dan solar mematung. Sama seperti reaksi Blaze dan Ice.


	4. Kita Keluarga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

Tauffan mengipasi Atok Aba yang baru saja banggun dari pingsannya,sesekali mencuri pandang pada Boboiboy yang sedang di kelilingi saudara-saudaranya.

Mau di bilang tenang sih tidak. Justru dari tadi ia inggin memberikan pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di otaknya ini,kalau saja ia tidak sedang mengipasi Atok Aba.

"Atok?.. Atok sudah tidak apa-apa?."

"Iya..Atok sudah tidak apa-apa Tauffan,terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama Atok."

Halilintar menepukan kedua tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian Keluarganya itu.Boboiboy yang sedari tadi di kelilingi Blaze,Ice,Thorn,Solar dan Gempa langsung berpindah tempat di samping Halilintar.

"Sebenarnya, inilah yang membuatku memanggil kalian semua untuk berkumpul.Tadi siang Boboiboy Jatuh dari langit, dan mendarat tepat di atas Kedai Atok, hampir saja aku juga kena jika tidak menghindar bisa-bisa kami saling bentur." Jelas Halilintar.

"Hah?? Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh dari langit?! " Tanya Tauffan.

"Mustahil manusia jatuh dari langit secara tiba-tiba kak Halli. lagi pula tidak masuk akal juga kalau dia tidak terluka kan? ". Jawab solar.

"Apa yang solar katakan itu benar kak." Dukung Gempa.

"Kecuali dia punya kekuatan Super kan?." Ucap Thorn polos.

Hening.

". ......". Gempa.

"........". Tauffan.

"........ " Solar.

" Bisa juga-bisa juga. " Gumam Blaze sambil menggangguk-angguk ,sedangkan Ice masih tidak ter usik tidurnya.

"Tapi itu mustahil!!,di dunia ini mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu, jika ada...sedari dulu sudah ada manusia Super kan?!.". Jelas Tauffan.

" Benar, jika di duniamu pasti tidak ada yang seperti itu Tauffan. Tapi berbeda dengan duniaku.". Ucap Boboiboy yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan perdebatan antar saudara ini, kini membuka mulutnya.

"Maksudmu dunia Pararel itu ada? Dan bukan hanya teori?!!." Tanya Solar yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Boboiboy dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar yang terlihat dari balik kacamatanya.

"Uhh sepertinya sejauh yang aku tau sih benar ,tapi aku baru pertama kali ini jika berada di dunia pararel." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe....mereka pikir aku Gila. sudah aku bilang di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil kan." Ucap Solar sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang merosot dan memasang tampang keren.

Halilintar, Tauffan,Gempa,Blaze,Thorn,Boboiboy,Atok saling berpandangan sedangkan Ice hanya mengangkat kepalanya lalu tidur kembali.

"Sollar ,sadar lah." Ucap Taufan takut-takut ketika melihat tingkah laku Solar yang kumat.

Atok Aba hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah cucunya yang Kumat.

"Lanjutkan Ceritamu Boboiboy." Ucap Atok.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Boboiboy pun menceritakan dirinya dari awal hingga akhirnya ia berada di dunia mereka, walaupun setiap kali ia akan bercerita pasti ada saja pertanyaan yang mereka tanyakan sehingga penjelasannya membutuhkan waktu dua jam penuh baru bisa selesai.

Reaksi dari mereka sangatlah berbeda-beda, yang selalu bertanya pasti lah Tauffan dan Blaze, mereka berdua selalu menanyakan yang berhubungan dengan Kekuatan ,Elien dan Pertarungan. Solar dan Gempa pasti mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih ke teori. Ice dan Thorn hanya menanyakan yang mereka tidak mengerti saja, Atok hanya mengangguk-angguk kepala saja, sedangkan Halilintar tidak bertanya apapun karena selebihnya ia sudah mengerti.

"Tidak usah khawatir Boboiboy, pasti teman-temanmu akan mencari cara untuk bisa menghubungi mu, terutama yang bernama Cocobot?." 

"Ochobot Atok."

"Ya maksud Atok Ochobot. maaf Atok sudah tua hehe..,yang Bernama Ochobot pasti akan berusaha menemukan mu. sementara itu bagaimana kau tinggal dengan Atok dan saudara-saudaramu yang lainya di dunia ini?." Tawar Atok Aba kepada Boboiboy.

"Ehh..apa tidak apa-apa Atok?, Aku takut merepotkan kalian.". 

"Ampun kau ini. Boboiboy sudah Atok anggap cucu sendiri, lagi pula Atok yang di duniamu juga sama kan?,bedanya kamu dapat tujuh Saudara kembar saja di sini, kita ini keluargamu Boboiboy." Jelas Atok Aba menepuk pelan pundak Boboiboy sebelum menariknya dalam pelukan.

Boboiboy membalas pelukan Atok Aba dan menatap Halilintar,Tauffan,Gempa,Blaze,Ice,Thorn dan solar yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Ucapnl Boboiboy kepada mereka.

"Ya." Halilintar.

"Tidak masalah Boboiboy." Balas Gempa.

"Nanti kau perlihatkan Jam kuasa mu Yaa Boboiboy." Ucap Tauffan semangat di dukung Blaze.

"Perlihatkan-perlihatkan yaaa!! "

"Nanti kau bisa sekamar denganku jika kau mau, lagi pula ada hal yang inggin ku tanyakan mengenai perjalanan waktu. " Ucap Solar .

"Lalu aku tidur di kamar siapa ka Solar?.". Tanya Thorn dengan wajah binggung.

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah ribut. Boboiboy tidur sekamar dengan Halilintar saja dlu,Tauffan dengan Gempa,Blaze kan sudah dengan Ice, Thorn juga dengan Solar kan?. ". Ucap Atok Aba melerai pertengkaran pembagian kamar.

"Halli tutup saja kedai Atok. lagi pula ini sudah mau malam kan? Kita tutup saja lebih awal. Gempa,Tauffan bantu kakak kalian ya." Ucap Atok.

"Baik Atok.". Jawab Gempa dan Tauffan yang langsung berlari mengejar Halilintar yang sudah di Kedai Atok Aba.

"Boboiboy,Blaze,Ice,Solar,Thron ikut pulang Atok duluan. Kita persiapkan untuk makan malam nanti." 

"Baik Atok"

"Siap Atok."

"Oke Atok Aba."

"ICE!!Ayoo pulang, nanti Blaze tinggal kamu."

"Iya-iya."


	5. Legenda Biskuit Yaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy mengedipkan matanya berulang-kali ketika ia terbangun karena suara keributan yang terdengar dari lantai bawah. Lalu Di liriknya Tempat tidur Halilintar yang sudah kosong sebelum melihat jam di dinding.

Menggaruk Rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan,Boboiboy memutuskan untuk segera ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak nyaman.

Tok.tok.tok

"Uhh...Yaa?" Jawab Boboiboy ketika mendengar suara kamar mandi di ketuk.

"Ini Aku Gempa, tadi Ka Halli memintaku meminjamkanmu Baju dan celana Boboiboy." Jawab Gempa dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah..ok. terima kasih Gempa,maaf bisa kau Taruh saja di Kasur? Aku belum selesai mandinya. "

Boboiboy membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandinya agar kepalanya bisa keluar dan melihat Gempa yang sedang memegang Baju untuknya.

Gempa menggangguk dan segera menaruh Baju dan Celana yang ia bawa di atas Kasur Halilintar.

"Habis selesai mandi, Nanti turun ke ruang makan ya. Atok dan yang lain sudah menunggu,Kita sarapan sama-sama." Ucap Gempa sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Ok."

Setelah Gempa keluar dari Kamar. Boboiboy melanjutkan mandinya dan setelah ia rasa cukup, ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai Baju beserta celana yang di bawakan Gempa tadi.

Memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin, Boboiboy putuskan untuk tidak memakai Topinya. karena di dalam ruangan dan menurutnya tidak sopan, apalagi ia akan makan bersama kan?,lalu ia tempelkan saja topi miliknya itu di samping sabuk celananya saja.

Boboiboy segera keluar dari Kamar Halilintar dan menuruni tangga. Belum ia jejakan kakinya ke anak tangga terakhir,suara teriakan terdengar jelas dari arah ruang makan.

"KAK TAUFAN ITU PUNYA BLAZE!!" Teriak Blaze dan menunjuk Sosis Goreng yang di ambil Taufan dari piringnya.

"Eh? Aku kira kamu tidak akan memakanya, makanya aku ambil saja ,sayang kan makanan kalau di buang." 

"Kak Taufan,kakak janggan goda ka Blaze terus. Pagi yang tenang jadi kacau kan. " Ucap Solar.

"IYA-......Eh APA MAKSUDMU SOLAR!,ENAK SAJA AKU BUKAN PENGAACAU PAGI HARI TAU!!." Pekik Blaze .

Solar menyumbat lubang telingganya dengan jari kelingkingnya,dan terus melanjutkan makan tanpa melihat Blaze yang mukanya memerah karena kesal.

"Haduhh pusing kepala Atok." Ucap Atok memijat keningnya.

Boboiboy segera menghampiri meja makan dan menarik kursi yang kosong di sebelah Ice,ia pun segera menyapa Mereka semua .

"Pagi semuanya, Ramai sekali makan bersamanya. ". Ucap Boboiboy tertawa kecil,karena tidak tahan sedari tadi melihat bagaimana Gaduhnya Keluarga itu.

"Yang selalu bikin Gaduh sih cuma Ka Blaze dan Ka Taufan saja, tapi kadang-kadang Kak Halli juga. " Ucap Thorn.

"Ck,aku tidak seperti itu." 

Taufan mengerlingkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban Halilintar.

Halilintar menajamkan matanya menatap Taufan yang mengerlingkan mata kepadanya , dan Tauffan yang di tatap tajam Halilintar meneguk ludahnya pelan.

"Mati aku." Lirih Taufan

" Sudah -sudah, nanti telat lagi ke sekolah. kalian mau di Catat Yaya?. Boboiboy, ini makanlah ." Gempa memberikan Sepiring Nasi dan Lauknya kepada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berterima kasih kepada Gempa dan mulai menyantap Makanannya.

"Oh iya,Apa Yaya suka membuat Biskuit juga?. " Tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

Hening sejenak,lalu tak berapa lama kemudian Semuanya memasang wajah Horor dan menatap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang di tatap mereka menghentikan makanya. dan dari reaksi wajah mereka yang pucat, ia bisa tebak Yaya di dunia ini,dan dunia nya tidak ada yang Berubah termasuk Hobinya yang membuat biskuit yang Berbahaya.

"A...aku masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu. gara-gara Yaya memasukan biskuitnya ke mulutku saat tidur di kelas dengan paksa." Ucap Ice dengan muka biru.

"Kucing Liar yang aku beri biskuit Yaya Keracunan. ". Ucap Thorn sedih.

"Aku berikan ke teman-teman Club' ku saja,katanya sih ada yang sakit perut". Jawab Taufan cekikan.

"Gelandangan yang aku beri biskuit Yaya juga masuk Rumah sakit." Susul Blaze.

"Aku buang." Jawab halilintar Singkat.

"Uhh...Aku menolaknya karena alasan Kenyang,dan tidak boleh makan yang manis " Gempa.

"Aku menyimpan nya sebagai bahan Berbahaya untuk diteliti." Jawab Solar.

Taufan,Blaze,Ice pucat pasi mendengar Solar menyimpan Biskuit Yaya yang Berbahaya.

"Kuasa ku Taufan pernah memakanya dan menjadi Hyper, kau tau seperti anak-anak jika di beri Permen terlalu banyak?, maka mereka tidak bisa diam. Halilintar saja Kwalahan menghadapi kegilaan Taufan ." Keluh Boboiboy.

Sekarang giliran Taufan yang melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar Kuasa Boboiboy memakan Biskuit Yaya.

"Me..mangnya bisa sampai seperti itu?, Bukan nya paling parah dibawa ke rumah sakit?. ". Tanya Blaze.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya " mungkin jika hanya bahan-bahan yang Yaya pakai yang berasal dari bumi, dan bukanya dari Alien."

"Memangnya Yaya memasukan Apa lagi pada adonan Kue nya? ,Kau bilang ia mendapat Bahan-bahan dari Elien juga kan?. "

"Itu... Uh.. Su..susu kambing jantan rasa Apel Hijau. ". 

.  
..  
...

"......! " Halilintar dan Atok Aba Tersedak minumannya.

"Hah? " Binggung Taufan,lalu Gempa yang berada di samping Tauffan hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh ..memangnya Kambing jantan bisa menghasilkan susu juga Kak Solar?. " Tanya Thorn.

"Dari Data yang aku tau sebenarnya itu mustahil Thorn.". Jawab solar Datar.

"Memang mustahil." Ucap Ice.

Boboiboy yang Canggung dan sedikit malu, terbatuk kecil dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Emm sebenarnya susu itu ternyata Cairan X yang dibuat Adudu untuk mengubah emosi manusia menjadi tidak terkontrol,dan Saat itu Angin sedang bersama Yaya membantunya membuat Kue dan mencoba nya." 

"Dan yeah... Angin membagi-bagikan kue Yaya ke semua Tetangga.Gopal yang paling parah, dia menyanyi lagu india. lalu Aku dan kedua pecahan Kuasa ku Petir dan Tanah mencoba menyadarkan Angin tapi dia berubah menjadi Taufan karena Cairan X sudah mempengaruhinya. Untung saja Ochobot bisa memberi tahu bagai mana menyadarkan Taufan " Boboiboy menyudahi ceritanya.


	6. Bertemu Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy menolak halus tawaran Atok Aba untuk dirinya ikut sekolah bersama kembaran Elemental. Sebenarnya Atok Aba tidak setuju dengan keputusannya itu,tapi setelah Boboiboy menjelaskan Alasan yang sebenarnya. Atok dengan berat hati membiarkan Boboiboy tidak bersekolah dan menemaninya menjaga Kedainya.

"Kenapa Boboiboy tidak ingin sekolah?,sekolah itu penting Boboiboy. jika masalahnya mengenai asal-usul mu,Atok bisa memberitahu kepala sekolah bahwa Boboiboy cucu yang paling Bungsu." 

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya,kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengelap Gelas-gelas yang baru saja di ucinya itu.

"Bukan begitu Atok. Boboiboy bukannya tidak ingin sekolah, Keberadaan Boboiboy di Dunia ini sudah bukan hal yang normal,jika Boboiboy berinteraksi dengan Orang-orang. Boboiboy takut bisa membuat Atok,dan yang lain dalam Bahaya." Ucap Boboiboy.

"

Memangnya seberbahaya itu Boboiboy?. " 

"Boboiboy tidak yakin Atok. tapi Boboiboy sebisa mungkin tidak ingin membahayakan Orang-orang di planet ini. ". Jawab Boboiboy kembali mengerjakan pesanan para pelanggan yang sudah banyak mengantri untuk membeli.

Tok Aba menggangguk mengerti,dan memperhatikan bagaimana Cekatan tangan Boboiboy Meracik setiap Pesanan dengan Benar.

"Cucu Atok sudah Bisa berjualan Sendiri Ya. ". Puji Atok pada Boboiboy.

"Hehehe.... Tidak kok. Ochobot lah yang lebih mahir dari pada Boboiboy jika mengenai Kedai Atok ini . " 

"Ohhhh!. Robot Power sphera yang Boboiboy ceritakan bukan? .". Tanya Atok Aba mengingat-ingat kembali cerita Boboiboy.

"Benar Atok. Ochobot lah yang selalu membantu Atok di kedai, jika Boboiboy sedang Sekolah. "

"Rasanya Atok ingin ada Ochobot Boboiboy. kasihan Halilintar selalu jaga Kedai Atok jika sudah pulang sekolah.". 

"Atok!, Ice coklatnya satu ya." Teriak salah satu pelanggan yang sudah duduk di kedai.

"Ohh..ok.ok. tunggu sebentar ya,Atok buatkan dulu." Jawab Atok santai,dan membuka Sekaleng bubuk coklat khasnya.

"Aduh." Ucap Atok Aba.

Boboiboy segera menghampiri Atok yang berwajah khawatir,dan melihat kaleng coklat yang sedang dibuka.

"Coklatnya habis Atok?."

"Iya,Atok lupa Belum mengambil persediaan coklat Atok. ". 

" Boboiboy ambilkan ya Atok?, Agar lebih cepat . Uhhh...Alamat toko pesanan Coklat Atok ada?,Boboiboy takut jika berberda Alamatnya dengan alamat yang Boboiboy tau. " Ucap Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Atok Aba lalu menggambil kertas dan menuliskan Alamat toko yang harus Boboiboy datangi,kemudian memberikan uang kepada Boboiboy untuk menebus barangnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Boboiboy."  
Atok Aba menasehati Boboiboy dulu sebelum ia berangkat, agar hati-hati di perjalanan.

"Baik Atok, Boboiboy pergi dulu." Pamit Boboiboy dan segera pergi menuju lokasi toko yang Atok Aba berikan. Boboiboy berpikir agar lebih cepat bila ia memakai kuasa Halilintar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.Terlihat pemuda berambut landak,memakai kacamata dan Bernama Fang sedang berjalan pulang dari Sekolahnya.

Wajahnya menunjukan rasa kesal akibat nilai ujian nya hampir bersaing dengan Solar.walaupun di bilang masih dalam urutan tiga teratas, tapi Fang tetap saja hanya bisa di posisi ke tiga. Dan Peringkat kedua pun sudah di duduki Gempa.

Fang yang masih bergelut dengan fikirannya. tidak tahu bahwa sekelebat bayangan merah menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa.

"HEYY, AWASS!!."

Fang Tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang berteriak keras.Dan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya.

'Brugh!'

Fang meringis kesakitan. ketika tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda itu saling bertabrakan sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk di jalan.

"Aduh!!.. siapa sih yang nabrak?. Apa tidak lihat-lihat ada orang yang sedang jalan apa?!. " Gerutu Fang dengan nada kesal.

"Hey!. Kamu sendiri juga salah,seharusnya jalan itu sambil lihat-lihat bukannya malah melamun!!. " Bentak pemuda itu yang perlahan berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Perempatan di dahi Fang kini tercetak jelas,dengan Tatapan tajam dan kesal ia menatap pemuda itu. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Fang ketika ia menatap sosok yang di depannya.

"Hali..Lintar?!.". Pekik Fang yang terkejut melihat Halilintar lah yang menabraknya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada ketus.

" ish..Dasar kau ini!. Bukannya minta maaf sudah menabrak ku malah muka datar seperti itu." Bentak Fang yang tidak terima dengan sikap Halilintar. Tapi setelah lama-lama di amati ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Halilintar yang ada di depannya ini.

"Huh?.Untuk apa akau minta maaf, Kau sendiri saja salah. Lagi pula aku sedang terburu-buru mau mengambil pesanan Atok,tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu. " Jawab Halilintar yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan Fang yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hey!! Awas kau HALILINTAR!!." teriak Fang.


	7. Terhubung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Halilintar menaruh sekardus Kaleng coklat pesanan Atok Aba di sampingnya,lalu Halilintar melihat sekelilingnya ketika dirinya sudah dekat dengan Kedai Atok. Halilintar sebisa mungkin tidak ingin orang-orang yang curiga atau melihatnya,maka dari itu ia bersembunyi di balik gang rumah saat akan berubah kembali menjadi Boboiboy.

Setelah berubah lagi menjadi Boboiboy, dirinya mengingat kembali Pertemuannya tadi dengan Fang. hampir saja dirinya ketahuan kalau ia bukan Halilintar dari dunia ini.

Boboiboy tahu Fang. Anak itu selalu peka dengan hal-hal apapun, instingnya sangatlah tajam. Ada kemungkinan Fang yang di dunia ini tidak jauh beda dengan Fang yang di dunianya, maka dari itulah Boboiboy sesegera mungkin pergi dan meninggalkan Fang di jalan tadi.

'Bzttttt-...'. 

"Huh?...Suara apa itu?." Boboiboy melirik kanan dan kirinya, mencari suara yang barusan ia dengar.

'Bzttttt...-Bzttttt...'

Boboiboy terus mencari asal -muasal suara yang terus terdengar di telinganya itu, Hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju kepada jam Kuasa nya yang berkedip-kedip dan mengeluarkan suara seseorang yang terputus-putus.

Boboiboy segera menekan tombol di jam Kuasanya itu dengan tangan yang gemetar, dirinya tidak ingin berharap tinggi bahwa ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk untuknya.

'pip'

"Bo....boo...i.. boyyy!!. haLo?.. i..ni Ocho...Bot! Kau..Baik....baik.. sa..ja?,". Ucap suara Ochobot terputus-putus.

"Ya..Aku baik-baik saja Ochobot!!,senang rasanya aku bisa mendengar Suaramu.". Jawab Boboiboy senang mendengar suara Ochobot sahabatnya itu.

"S..su...kur...lah, Kami di..sini k..khawatir..padamu..,Jaga..n Khawa...tir..kami...semua se...dang mencari....Car..a...Aga...r kau...Kem..Bali ke..pada..ka..kami..Bo..boib..oyy!!". Jawab Ochobot yang suaranya sudah tidak jelas kini semakin terputus-putus.

"Aku harap itu tidak akan lama Ochobot.". 

"Pe..percaya...lah.....d..dan..Tu..tunggu kami Bo..Boiboi------...". Ucap Ochobot terputus di akhir pembicaraan mereka.

"Halo?!, Ochobot?!,,haloo??.." seru Boboiboy menekan-nekan tombol di jam Kuasanya itu. Namun tidak ada respon yang diberikan selain suara panggilan yang terputus.

Boboiboy menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan perlahan terduduk lemas. Sebenarnya dirinya bersyukur bahwa teman-temannya sedang mencari jalan untuk dirinya kembali, tapi tidak dengan Hatinya yang gelisah. 

Sekarang ini,di kepalanya banyak sekali pertanyaan negatif yang melayang-layang. sempat ia terpikir Benarkah ada cara untuknya untuk pulang?, berapa lama lagi ia berada di dunia ini?, Apakah teman-temanya akan berhasil?,apa keberadaan dirinya akan menggangu waktu di dunia ini?. dan masih banyak lagi.

Boboiboy terlaru larut dengan fikirannya, hingga akhirnya ia sadar saat melihat jam Kuasanya menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Yang berarti Atok Aba pasti khawatir dan pasti akan mencarinya.

Menarik nafas panjang. Boboiboy segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor sebelum mengangkat kardus Coklat pesanan Atok Aba, sebisa mungkin Boboiboy tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedih.

.

. 

.  
.  
.  
_Kedai_

Atok Aba merasakan hatinya tidak tenang. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah satu jam lebih Boboiboy belum saja pulang. Sebenarnya lokasi pesanan coklat yang Atok Aba berikan tidaklah jauh, dan dapat di tempuh dalam waktu setengah jam saja.

Kehawatirnya terus berlanjut sebelum akhirnya Boboboy muncul dengan membawa sekardus Coklat pesanan itu. Setelah Boboiboy sampai di Kedai,dan meletakkan Kadus coklat, Atok Aba langsung menanyakan dari mana saja Boboboy.

"Hehehe...maaf Atok, Boboiboy tadi Bertemu Fang di jalan dan tidak sengaja menabraknya hehehe..". Jelas Boboiboy gugup yang di pelototi Atok.

"Ish.... Kan Sudah Atok bilang hati-hati Boboiboy. " Ucap atok mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehehe maaf Atok.". 

"Ohhhh... Jadi tadi Boboiboy mengambil pesanan coklat Atok?, Dan ku dengar kau tak sengaja menabrak Fang?, Pantas saja tadi Fang marah-marah tidak jelas saat melihat Kak Halli. " Ucap Gempa saat menarik kursi

Boboiboy membalikan tubunya menghadap Gempa dan Halilantar yang raut wajahnya seperti menahan kesal.

"Apa Fang mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu pada Halilintar,Gempa?.". Tanya Boboiboy tidak enak hati dengan Halilintar.

"Fang bilan-...."

"CK!,Dia bilang kalau jalan lihat-lihat dan minta maaf jika menabrak orang!!. Rupanya anak itu Cari mati,Berani sekali di bilang seperti itu". Ketus Halilintar mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga terdengar suara tulang saling berbunyi.

"Uhh.. maaf Halilintar,kau jadi kena amarah Fang."

Halilintar menepuk pundak Boboiboy, Boboboy yang ditepuk pundaknya pun menatap Halilintar yang menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, Lagi pula Kaizo sudah memberi izin padaku jika Fang macam-macam,termasuk mencari Gara-gara. " Seringai khas Halilintar Bagai serigala Ganas yang siap menyudutkan mangsanya.

Boboiboy dan Gempa merinding ketakutan melihat sifat sadis Halilintar keluar.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sementara itu Fang tiba-tiba saja merasakan dingin dan perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti badanya,lihat saja seluruh bulu kuduk nya berdiri semua. Fang seharusnya tidak berurusan dengan Halilintar atau mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Fang tau ia tadi terbawa emosi ketika melihat Halilintar lagi, dan tampa sengaja membentak Halilintar di depan mukanya .

"Haduhh... Cari mati nih aku.., apalagi Kakak sedang pergi jauh." Lirih Fang ketika nasibnya di ujung tanduk.


	8. Lab Sekolah Terbakar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ice merapikan Buku pelajarannya dan bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran Extra yang di berikan Guru Kimia di sekolahnya. 

Hari ini kelasnya mendapatkan tugas kelompok untuk meneliti cairan-cairan kimia, dan tentu saja ia mendapat Yaya sebagai partner Lab nya.

Sebenarnya Ice malas mendapat pelajaran lebih. apalagi seluruh saudaranya sudah pulang duluan, kecuali Ka Taufan yang memang klub skateboard nya hari ini ada latihan sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Ice tolong siapkan tabung-tabung kimianya ya, Aku sedang memasang tungku api nya,ohh iya hati-hati dengan cairan di sampingmu itu, jika sampai jatuh bisa meledak. " Peringat Yaya dengan tegas dan nada bicara serius.

Ice yang mendengar ucapan Yaya membungkuk dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat Cairan tersebut.

"Nitrogliserin?. Memangnya ini bahan kimia untuk apa sih? " 

"larutan yang mudah meledak,berminyak, tak berwarna dan berat.". Jawab Yaya

Ice wajahnya pucat pasi ketika mendengar penjelasan Yaya dan sedikit menjauh dari cairan yang dimaksud.

"Kita sekolah atau mau ikut militer sih?. ". Gumam ice.

Ice mempunyai firasat buruk ketika melihat Melody berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa kardus-kardus yang ditumpuk.

"Me..Melo--..!! " ucapan Ice terhenti ketika Melody menabrak sisi meja yang terdapat Cairan Nitrogliserin.

Yaya yang melihat itu dengan cepat merundukan Badan dan melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan ketika cairan itu meledak.

Ice juga dengan cepat menerjang tubuh Melody ke belakang, ketika ia melihat  
Cairan kimia itu mulai bergetar sebelum akhirnya meledak hebat dan membakar meja lab.

Yaya membuka kedua matanya ketika seluruh ruang lab di penuhi teriakan panik dari semua siswa kelasnya. Dan Yaya langsung melebarkan matanya juga ketika melihat Api yang berada di atas meja mulai menjalar ke meja-meja lab lain.

"I..ICE..!! ". Pekik Yaya melihat Ice tergeletak di lantai melindungi Melody yang ketakutan dengan punggungnya.

"Ya..Yaa.. ice pingsan!!, Tolong kami!! " Teriak lemah Melody, karena tubuh ice yang menimpanya.

.  
.

.

.  
.  
Sementara itu di Club' skateboard, Taufan sedang duduk memperhatikan temannya yang sedang meluncur di papan skateboard nya sebelum mendengar suara ledakan yang Keras dari dalam sekolah.

'BOOMM!'

" Teman-teman berhenti dulu!Ledakan apa barusan?! " Perintah Taufan yang khawatir.

"Sepertinya suara itu dari ruang Lab kimia, ahhh! benar, kelas di samping kita kan dapat pelajaran tambahan dari guru kimianya, He..HEYY..itu Muncul Asap dari jendela!!". Tunjuk teman Taufan pada jendela yang mulai mengeluarkan Asap dari celah-celah jendela dan ventilasi.

'Ringgggggg'. 

Taufan mengambil Handphone dari dalam sakunya dan melihat nama Yaya yang berada di layar,lalu dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya.

"Taufan!! I...ice... pingsan ,to..tolong Cari Bantuan!,pintu terkunci...api mulai menyebar!!." Jawab Yaya panik.

" Ba..baikk,Tu..tunggu. Aku akan mencari Bantuan!!" Jawab Taufan tidak kalah panik karena khawatir dengan teman-temannya apalagi salah satu adiknya juga terjebak.

Taufan Tampa ragu segera mencari kontak Halilintar dan menghubunginya.

.

.

.

.

_Kedai_

Boiboiboy memberikan dua cangkir ice coklat kepada Halilintar dan gempa yang duduk di depan kedai,dan mereka berdua menerima minuman itu.

Di saat Boboiboy akan membuat pesanan baru untuk pelanggan yang lain, Handphone Halilintar yang berada di meja bar berdering.

Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama Taufan yang muncul dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"KaK!! Lab sekolah terbakar, Ice di lab pingsan!!. " 

"A..APAA?!!" 

"BO..boiboy mana kak?! ,Tolong minta Boboiboy menolong Kami kaK!!,pemadam kebakaran belum Datang kak, aku melihat asap tebal di jendela Lab kak!!."

Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya kepada Halilintar untuk memberikan Handphone nya, Halilintar langsung memberikannya.

"Berikan aku waktu satu menit untuk kesana, bantu semua murid keluar dari sekolah Taufan ". Jawab Boboiboy Serius dan dengan cepat melepas celemeknya dan berjalan keluar kedai.

Atok, Halilintar dan Gempa mengikutinya dari belakang, Boboiboy pun melirik mereka.

"Kalian tunggu saja di sini." Perintah Boboiboy sambil memegang jam Kuasanya.

Halilintar dan Gempa mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami berdua juga ikut Boboiboy!."

"Atok juga! "

"Atok di sini saja, Boboiboy hanya bisa membawa Halilintar dan Gempa. " Ucap Boboiboy setelah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan memegang masing-masing tangan Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Pengang Tangganku erat-erat,jangan sampai lepas!." Ucap Boboiboy Halilintar dan melesat dengan Gerakan kilatnya bersama Halilintar dan Gempa. 

.

.

.

Taufan menggenggam erat Handphone nya,berharap jika keputusan nya meminta Boboiboy untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman dan saudaranya itu benar.

"Taufan.. dimana lab yang terbakar itu?.". Ucap suara dari belakanya.

Taufan membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat penampilan Boboiboy berubah dan mirip sekali dengan Halilintar yang berada di sampingnya, Hanya saja tubuhnya di kelilingi percikan Kilatan merah.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Taufan menunjuk jendela lantai dua sekolahnya yang mengeluarkan asap. Boboiboy Halilintar pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang di tunjuk Taufan.

"Kalian bertiga bantu murid-murid yang lain keluar dari gedung sekolah,aku akan menolong yang terjebak di lab. " Jawab Boboiboy Halilintar sebelum menghilang meninggalkan percikan kilatnya.


	9. Penyelamatan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Boboiboy Halilintar dengan cepat melesat di lorong-lorong koridor kelas,menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu yang mengeluarkan Asap tebal. Tidak ingin buang-buang waktu, Boboiboy Halilintar berubah menjadi Boboiboy Gempa dan merubah tanganya menjadi sarung tangan Golem dan menarik pintu Lab dengan sekali hentakan hingga terlepas dari engselnya.

Para murid yang terjebak di dalam langsung menatapnya tidak percaya, Boboiboy Gempa sempat bertatapan mata dengan Yaya yang dengan wajah tidak percaya bercampur binggung meliriknya saling bergantian dengan Ice yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kalian cepat keluar!!." Perintah Boboiboy Gempa sebelum mengaktifkan jam Kuasanya lagi dan berubah menjadi Boboiboy Air.

Murid-murid yang mendengar perintah Boboiboy Air,langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang Lab yang semakin panas akibat Api yang sudah menjalar ke lemari penyimpanan Barang-barang.

kini di ruang kelas hanya tinggal berempat saja, Boboiboy mengeluarkan Bola-bola airnya dan mengarahkannya pada api yang mulai membesar,karena masih tidak cukup maka ia mengeluarkan yang lebih besar dan berhasil,Boboiboy Air menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Yaya yang sedang menolong Melody.

Sementara itu, Yaya mencoba mengangkat tubuh ice yang masih menimpa Melody. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik pundaknya pelan.

"Aku saja Yaya.biar Ice aku yang bawa ,kamu bantu Melody saja."

Boboiboy Air menatap Yaya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum matanya mengarah pada Ice dan Melody.

Boboiboy Air mengangkat tubuh Ice lalu memposisikan ice di punggungnya, Melody yang merasa tidak ada lagi beban yang menimpa tubuhnya akhirnya menarik nafas lega,Yaya dengan sigap membantu Melody untuk berdiri dan memapahnya mengikuti Boboiboy Air.

Yaya terus menatap Boboiboy Air dari belakang.mereka terus berjalan di lorong kelas yang sepi sebelum akhirnya Yaya membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya Kau siapa?, Bagaimana kau memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?." Tanya Yaya,sedangkan Melody hanya diam menatap mereka berdua.

" Ceritanya panjang Yaya,lebih baik kita utamakan dulu Ice dan Melody."

"....baiklah tapi ingat aku ingin dengar jawaban pertanyaan yang aku berikan kepadamu. " 

"Iya-iya."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Taufan, Halilintar,dan Gempa sangat cemas dan terus mencari keberadaan Adiknya itu,dari semua anak-anak yang terjebak di ruang Lab hanya Ice,Yaya dan Melody yang belum terlihat saja.

Lalu kecemasan mereka bertiga hilang begitu saja, ketika mereka melihat Boboiboy yang berpakaian biru dan hampir sama dengan Ice keluar bersama Ice yang di gendong di punggungnya beserta Yaya yang membopong Melody.

Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Taufan panik.

"Ice bagaimana?. ". Tanya Halilintar.

" uh...Boboiboy?...Tidak ada yang terluka kan?." Tanya Gempa.

Boboiboy Air menurunkan Ice perlahan dari punggungnya dan membaringkannya pada pangkuan paha Gempa.

"Aku dan Yaya tidak apa-apa Gempa, aku rasa Ice hanya pingsan saja. kurasa Melody kaki sebelah kirinya terkilir. ". Jawab Boboiboy Air.

Halilintar memeriksa kaki kiri Melodi dan benar apa yang di ucapkan Boboiboy bahwa Melody kakinya terkilir. Halilintar mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya yang ternyata sebuah Cream untuk memar lalu mengoleskan.

Setelah beres dengan Melody. Halilintar langsung memeriksa Ice,ia membuka topi Ice,memeriksa kening dan menemukan benjolan kecil mungkin akibat terbentur? Pikir Halilintar. lalu memeriksa tangan,wajah, dan kaki ice sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya Ice sedikit terbentur selain itu tidak apa-apa." Ucap Halilintar menenangkan mereka semua.

Ice yang masih di pangkuan paha Gempa membuka matanya dan melihat mereka semua.

"Ada apa ini?, Kok kalian mengerumuni Ice?. " Jawab Ice binggung dan tanpa sengaja mengusap benjolan di keningnya.

"Aduh!." Pekik Ice kesakitan. 

Halilintar dan Gempa hanya mengelengkan kepala saja,sedangkan Taufan menyentil telinga Ice.

"Kau ini tidak Inggat apa?, kalau Lab kebakaran?! ". Omel Taufan.

"Ehh.... Iya hehehehe...". 

Boboiboy Air tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban dari Ice.

"Ice sebentar biar aku kompres dulu benjol di keningmu itu." Ucap Boboiboy Air membuat satu bola air di tanganya dan menempelkannya pada kening Ice.

Ice lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Boboiboy Air yang berada di hadapanya,dan terus memandanginya.

"Apa aku punya saudara lagi? Atau aku di Cloning nih? ". 

Boboiboy Air menatap datar Ice sebelum berubah kembali menjadi Boboiboy dan memalingkan kepalanya dan membekap mulutnya, badanya bergetar hebat menahan tawa.

Taufan,Yaya dan Gempa hanya bisa mangap-mangap entah ingin menjawab Ice bagaimana.

" Aku nyerah kalau Ice ling-lung gini,makin mirip Blaze saja.". Ujar Halilintar membenarkan topinya.

"Kak HALLiiiiiii!!, Ice ga sama dengan Blaze! " 

Halilintar mengerlingkan matanya,lalu membantu Ice berdiri.

"Ayo seluruh siswa sudah di pulangkan karena pemadam kebakaran sudah ada dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa kebakaran, hanya tinggal kalian saja yang di sekolah. lagi pula Atok khawatir dengan mu Ice. Yaya kau bisa mengantar Melody?." Tanya Halilintar kepada Yaya.

Yaya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya aku bisa, lagi pula Rumah Melody dekat Ko dari sini." Jawab Yaya,Melody yang di bopong Yaya berterima kasih.

"Ayo kita juga pulang." Ajak Halilintar.

Taufan langsung membantu Halilintar membopong Ice ,Gempa membawa barang-barang mereka dan Boboiboy mengekor dari belakang,tapi belum sempat ia melangkah Boboiboy merasa ada yang menarik Ujung jaketnya.

"Ingat,akan ku tunggu penjelasanmu ya.". Ucap Yaya.

"Datang ke Kedai Atok Aba saja Yaya, dan ajak Ying, Gopal dan Fang. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan berulangkali jika bertemu mereka satu-persatu." Jawab Boboiboy kepada Yaya sebelum Berlari mengejar Halilintar , Taufan,Ice dan Gempa yang sudah sampai di depan Gerbang sekolah.


	10. Bencana Datang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Luar Angkasa Dunia Boboiboy_

Terlihat Tubuh Seseorang melayang-layang di luar Angkasa. Baju tempur yang hancur,tubuh yang penuh luka akibat pertarungan dan seseorang itu tidak lain adalah Elien bernama Retaka.

"Ugh... Awas kau anak sialan!,Akan aku balas kau Boboiboy!!. " Umpat Retaka marah.

Retaka membenci Boboiboy karena telah menggagalkan Rencananya mengumpulkan seluruh Kuasa,Usahanya yang ia rencanakan Berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya hancur Oleh seorang Anak manusia Bumi.

'Kau tidak pantas memiliki Kuasa Elemental Retaka, Boboiboy lah yang pantas!. '

Retaka teringat kembali dengan perkataan Hang Kasa yang semakin membuatnya Murka.

'Kau mudah terpengaruh dan menjadi tamak,kekuatan bukanlah segalanya.'

" Kekuatan adalah segalanya Hang Kasa, kau hanya belum merasakan ya saja,ha.. hahahahaha..HAHAHAHA!!." 

'BIPP'

Retaka mengalihkan perhatianya pada benda kecil yang melayang di samping kepalanya sebelum meraihnya dan memakainya di telinga.

"Bos?." Ucap suara wanita dari benda kecil yang menempel di telinga Retaka.

"Ah~... Rupanya kau selamat dari ringkusan pasukan Tapops Kikita."

"...Ya.dan hanya aku sendiri yang berhasil Lolos Bos, tapi aku berhasil membawa kapal Angkasa kita Bos."

"Akan aku kirim Kordinat lokasi ku sekarang. dan Cepat lah kondisi tubuhku tidak memungkinkan untuk Bergerak, jika perlu gunakan saja Warp!. ". Perintah Retaka mematikan Alat komunikasinya dengan Kikita dan menunggu.

Retaka memang Elien tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lama-lama di luar Angkasa tanpa gravitasi dengan keadaan yang cukup babak belur, Retaka memandang Kosong planet-planet yang terlihat olehnya dan menatap sengit pada Planet Bumi.

'BOOMM'

"Boss!." Pekik Kikita keluar dari kapal Luar Angkasanya dan menghampiri Retaka.

"Akhirnya,Bantu aku masuk Kikita."

Kikita membawa Retaka masuk ke kapal Luar Angkasa mereka, dan terus menuju Lab penyembuhan dan merebahkan Retaka pada kasur meja Pengobatan.

"Boss, Aku mempunyai Info penting." Ucap Kikita sambil Membatu melepaskan Sisa-sisa Armor pada tubuh Retaka yang penuh Luka dan Lebam.

"Dan info penting Apa itu. " Tanya Retaka.

"Boboibo-..."

'Craak'. Suara remasan tangan Retaka pada pinggiran Kasur.

"Boiboiboy menghilang-...". Kikita menutup mulutnya dan memejamkan mata ketika Retaka Bangkit dan melempar Meja yang penuh obat-obatan Hingga Hancur.

"APA MAKSUDMU HILANG?!!" 

Kikita menelan ludahnya melihat kemurkaan Retaka yang memuncak.

" Dari kabar yang Aku dengar, Boboiboy Hilang karena masuk portal Yang di buat Ochobot,sayangnya Portal tersebut belum menentukan Lokasi yang benar dan Boboiboy masuk ke dalamnya. " Kikita mengeluarkan Tablet dan memberikanya pada Retaka.

Retaka meraih tablet itu, dan melihat bukti cctv kapal Tapops yang menunjukan kejadian di saat Boboiboy masuk pada Portal Teleportasi dan Ochobot yang memperingati Boboiboy, sebelum akhirnya portal itu menutup dan menghilang bersama Boboiboy.

" Tak akan aku biarkan dia Lolos begitu saja, akan aku cari Anak itu sampai kemanapun dia pergi dan Membalaskan Dendamku ini !!. " Sumpah Retaka berjalan mendekati jendela yang memperlihatkan Planet Bumi.

"KIKITA!, Lacak dan Retas Kordinat Lokasi Terakhir Ochobot mengirim Boboiboy dari data Tapops!. "

"Baik Boss!, komputer Kode perintah Tahap Tiga!. ". Sistem kapal Ruang Angkasa merespon Suara Kikita dan memunculkan kursi yang lengkap dengan Komputer.

"Kordinat sedang dilacak,Download akan selesai dalam waktu sepuluh menit. ". Jawab Kikita, jari-jari tanganya bergerak lincah menekan Keyboard dan sesekali melihat layar.

Retaka menunggu.

10 menit.

9 menit.

8 menit.

7menit.

6menit.

5 menit.

"Kordinat Boboiboy sudah terlacak!." Ucap Kikita.

4 menit.

3 menit.

Retaka Bejalan mendekati Kikita.

2 menit.

1 menit.

'Ding! '. Suara Komputer telah selesai memperoses Download, Kikita menghentikan Jari-jarinya dan Berbalik menatap Retaka dengan Seringainya.

"Boboiboy sudah ditemukan Boss." Ucap Kikita Bangga dengan dirinya karena telah berhasil meretas jaringan Data Tapops secara Ilegal.

Retaka menepuk pundak Kikita,dan menatap layar Komputer.

" Ternyata kau terlempar Jauh dari dunia mu Boboiboy, Sangat jauh sampai-sampai kau berada di Dunia pararel Huh?, ha..ha..hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!! ". Tawa Retaka mengema di seluruh ruangan Kapal ruang Angkasanya.

".... Kikita. Rekrut sebanyak mungkin penjahat-penjahat Galaxy untuk pasukan dan yang paling utama  
Temukan ,Borara,Separo,dan Vargoba aku tau Tapops mengurung mereka di penjara Galaxy tingkat Tinggi. " Ucap Retaka menyeringai jahat.

"Segera dilaksanakan Boss. ". Jawab Kikita mengerjakan lagi jari-jarinya di atas Keyboard komputer.

Retaka mengambil tablet lagi dan melihat kembali Gambar Boboiboy yang terpampang di Layar, lalu tanpa perasaan ia hancurkan Alat canggih itu hingga berkeping-keping.

"Tunggu lah. aku akan menemukanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum rekan-rekanmu, dan melenyapkanmu BOBOIBOY!! . " 

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.


	11. Bersiap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ke Esokan Harinya_

Sesuai janjinya kepada Yaya, Boboiboy meminta Yaya, Ying,Gopal dan Fang bertemu di kedai Atok Aba.

Boboiboy menjelaskan asal-muasal siapa dirinya kepada teman-teman universe nya itu.Boboiboy meceritakan seperti ia menjelaskan pada para saudara Elementalnya di dunia itu dan tentunya dengan perbedaan mereka dengan diri mereka di dunianya.

"Jadi kau itu dari dunia lain?, Aku juga jadi super Hero?!. " Tanya Gopal.

Ying memukul belakang kepala Gopal karena kesal terus menyela penjelasan Boboiboy.

"Deyy!, Kenapa kau pukul aku Ying?! Bagaimana nanti kalau kena Gegar otak?." Tanya Gopal merintih kesakitan karena di pukul Ying.

"Haiya, Drama kau Gopal! Jangan menyela dulu, Boboiboy kan belum selesai ceritanya. " Jawab Ying tidak menyesali sudah memukul kepala Gopal.

Fang yang sedari tadi diam dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu akhirnya bersuara lantang dan mengejutkan semua yang berkumpul disana.

"AHHH!!! BERARTI YANG MENABRAKKU WAKTU ITU KAU?,DAN BUKANYA HALILINTAR?!!" . Teriak Fang sambil menunjuk Boboiboy tepat di depan Hidungnya.

Boboiboy yang di tunjuk Fang tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Hehehehe...sorry,aku buru-buru kemarin." Balas Boboiboy.

"Kan sudah aku bilang itu bukan aku Landak. ". Ucap Halilintar Dingin.

"Kak Halli." Gempa mengingatkan Halilintar untuk tidak berbuat ulah,tapi sepertinya terlambat karena Fang sudah tersulut oleh kata-kata Halilintar.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Fang tidak terima di panggil landak oleh Halilintar.

"Kalian berdua ini selalu saja berkelahi jika bertemu, apa tidak lelah?,kan yang Populer di sekolah itu Solar. " Tanya Thorn yang tiba-tiba saja di samping Halilintar, dan berkata seenaknya saja.

Halilintar dan Fang mendelik kesal kepada Thorn,Solar yang namanya di sebut tidak begitu memperdulikan sedangkan yang lainnya menepuk jidatnya masing-masing, kecuali Blaze yang tertawa puas dan ice yang tertidur di bangku kedai.

"Ish, Thorn kau ini tidak bisa membaca situasi. ". Ucap Taufan.

"Ehh?," Tanya Thorn binggung.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo dengarkan lagi cerita Boboiboy!, Mau kapan selesainya jika terus di sela hah?!. " Bentak Yaya pada mereka sebelum tersenyum pada Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy lanjutkan ?." Tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy mengaguk dan meminta mereka untuk mendengarkan ceritanya lagi, Boboiboy terus bercerita hingga akhirnya sudah pada cerita petualangannya mengalahkan Retaka.

"Oke,jadi setelah aku mengeluarkan dua Kuasa di situlah dua kuasaku Blaze dan Ice bergabung menjadi Frost Fire-."

"Woahhhh, Ice!,ice!! Bangun! Nama kita muncull!!. " Pekik Blaze riang, mengguncang-guncangkan Ice yang tertidur.

"Hah? Apa,apa??." Jawab Ice belum sadar.

Halilintar menjitak kepala Blaze agar diam,Blaze yang di jitak kepalanya Oleh Halilintar menegrucutkan Bibirnya kesal.

"-- dan menyerang Retaka dengan Panah Bara dan Dingin. Di saat terdesak ketika Aku di Cengkram Oleh Cristal Retaka, Gopal datang dan melempar Ochobot kepadaku, aku pun langsung mengaktifkan sistem pengambilan Kuasa pada Ochobot.". 

"Woah, aku muncul dan menyelamatkan Boboiboy!. " Ucap Gopal senang.

"Ish, kamu tidak dengar? ,Itu Gopal yang di dunianya bukan kamu. " Jawab Fang mematahkan kegembiraan Gopal.

Gopal mengerlingkan matanya ketika mendengar Fang berkata seperti itu.

"Iya terserah saja, yang penting itu tetap aku. " Jawab Gopal memuji diri-sendiri.

Boboiboy mulai sudah tidak sabar menahan diri karena penjelasanya terus di sela,perempatan imajiner pun mulai muncul di keningnya dan Tampa sadar kepribadian Gempanya keluar dan mengebrak meja sedikit keras dan sedikit memunculkan batu-batu kecil di bawah kakinya.

"Boleh ceritaku tidak di Sela?, atau Mau aku cengram kalian di bawah tanah agar diam dan bisa fokus memperhatikan?. ". Tanya Boboiboy dengan senyum tenang,tapi mengerikan yang mirip Gempa di dunia mereka.

Hening.

Halilintar,Fang, Taufan,Blaze,Solar dan Thorn merinding ketakutan dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gempa lalu Boboiboy lagi.

Gempa yang di pandang seperti itu pasti saja kesal.

"Apa?!." Ketus Gempa.

"Mirip." Jawab kelimanya bersamaan,dan menambah kesal Gempa, Atok Aba hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Cucunya dan temannya itu.

"Intinya!. Setelah aku mengalahkan Retaka dan mengirimnya ke luar Orbit Bumi, Aku mendapat tugas baru dari komandan Kokoci untuk melanjutkan mencari Power Sphera lagi, tapi karena kesalahan teknis Ochobot yang kordinatnya belum ada dan aku langsung masuk ke portal-."

"Dan tersesat di Dunia kami." Ucap Solar melanjutkan.

"Benar."

'PIP!,PIP!,PIP!PIP!PIP!PIP!.'

"Hei suara apa itu?!. Boboiboy Jam kuasamu Berbunyi!." Ucap Blaze memegang jam Kuasa Boboiboy.

Boboiboy dengan cepat melihat jam Kuasanya yang berbunyi nyaring, ternyata ada pesan singkat yang dikirim Oleh Ochobot dengan lambang SOS merah dan itu pertanda tidak baik,dengan tangan bergetar Boboiboy membuka pesan itu.

Wajahnya pucat seperti akan di hantam Asteroid, Boboiboy jatuh terduduk di tanah, dan yang lainyapun terkejut dan menghampirinya.

Halilintar yang Khawatir dengan kondisi Boboiboy lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa.? " Tanya Halilintar.

Boboiboy masih tidak menjawab.

"Boboiboy katakan sesuatu,sebenarnya ada apa?!." Tanya Halilintar lagi dan mengguncangkan pundak Boboiboy sedikit kasar.

Boboiboy menatap Halilintar pasrah.

"Retaka."

"Hah?, Retaka apa?. " Tanya Halilintar lagi tidak sabar.

"Retaka menemukanku, dan dia menuju ke Dimensi ini Halli. " Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada panik.

"EEHHHHH!!" Teriak yang lainya bersamaan.

"A.. APA!!! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" Teriak Halilintar tidak kalah panik.

"Yang lebih parahnya ia membawa Borara,Separo dan kapten Vargoba." Ucap Boboiboy lagi terduduk lemas.

"Tapi kau bisa mengalahkan mereka lagi kan Boboiboy?. " Tanya Taufan panik.

"Dulu aku memang mengalahkan mereka semua Taufan,tapi Di dunia ini aku hanya sendirian menghadapi mereka,rekan-rekan ku ada di duniaku, tidak mungkin aku bisa melindungi kalian semua sekaligus bertarung melawan mereka." Jelas Boboboy menatap mereka dengan wajah kalut.

.

.

.

.


	12. RETAKA!.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah di beritahukan Pesan darurat Ochobot, Bahwa Retaka dan musuh-musuh lama Boboboy sedang menuju ke Dimensi ini.

Boboiboy dengan gelisah berjalan mondar-mandir, Memikirkan sebuah rencana tanpa memperdulikan banyak pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Boboiboy sebaiknya kau tenang dulu,kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya sama-sama. " Usul Gempa, membujuk Boboiboy untuk duduk berkumpul dengan lainya.

"Ta...tapi!. "

"Duduk.". Ucap Gempa sekali lagi.

Boboiboy lansung duduk, Gempa mengisyaratkan Halilintar,Solar,Yaya dan Ying untuk mendekat.

Setelah yang di panggil mendekat,  
Gempa menatap Boboiboy lagi.

"Bisa kau berubah menjadi Boboiboy Solar?, " Pinta Gempa, Gempa tau Boboiboy Solar sangat pintar ketika Boboiboy menceritakan mengenai Kuasanya itu,maka dari itu Gempa memintanya menjadi Boboiboy Solar 

Boboiboy mengaguk dan mulai mengaktifkan jam Kuasa nya yang menampilkan lambang kuasa Solar.

"Boboiboy...SOLAR!. " Ucap Boboiboy Solar setelah berubah.

"Woahhhh keren!!." Teriak Blaze kagum.

Solar dan Boboiboy Solar saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya saling berjabat Tangan.

"Jadi Gempa, apa sebenarnya rencanamu meminta kami Ber-empat dan tidak dengan yang lainnya?. " Tanya Halilintar yang diminta Gempa untuk berkumpul.

Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju, apalagi yang tidak di sebutkan Oleh gempa seperti Blaze,Taufan, Thorn, Fang dan Gopal yang sempat perotes.

"Aku meminta Kalian untuk berdiskusi dan menyusun Strategi untuk Boboiboy, Halilintar." Jawab Gempa serius dan mengeluarkan Buku.

"Ta...tapi Gempa , kita tidak bisa membantunya Bertarung!." Perotes Yaya.

"Yalo! , Kamu ingat tidak kita hanya manusia biasa,memang benar kita yang di dunianya memiliki kekuatan,tapi kita tidak Gempa!." Susul Ying.

"Kita memang tidak bisa membantunya bertarung!, Tapi Aku juga tidak ingin berdiam diri saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu, jika hanya menyusun Strategi kita bisa melakukanya kan?! " Ucap Gempa tegas.

Ying dan Yaya terdiam ketika kata-kata Gempa menyadarkan mereka dan tertunduk lesu.

Halilintar menepuk kedua pundak teman perempuannya itu agar tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang dikatakan Gempa memang Benar. Setidaknya walau kita tidak bisa membantu Boboboy, tapi kita bisa sedikit memberinya dukungan. " Jawab Halilintar.

Boboiboy Solar mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. jangan Menghambur-hamburkan Waktu,kita tidak tahu Retaka akan sampai di dunia kita kan?. " Tanya Solar mengingatkan mereka.

"Benar, dia bisa datang kapan saja. Aku tidak begitu Yakin, tapi Perbedaan Waktu antar dimensi kalian denganku pasti ada, entah itu satu bulan,satu hari atau yang lebih mengerikan waktu di dunia kalian lebih cepat. " Jelas Boboiboy Solar memperhitungkan kemungkinan.

Halilintar,Gempa, Ying,Yaya,Solar dan Boboiboy Solar mulai berdiskusi,ada Strategi yang di setujui mereka semua dan ada pula yang di Bantah, perdebatan pendapat antara Yaya dan Ying pun memanas sebelum akhirnya Gempa menenangkan mereka Berdua.

Atok Aba memberi mereka semangat dengan membuatkan Ice coklat sepesial nya, Blaze,Taufan,Thorn dan Ice beberapa kali mengusulkan Ide mereka.

Tidak mau ketinggalan Fang dan Gopal pun ikut menambahkan pendapat masing-masing.

Tapi seperti yang mereka tidak bisa Duga, Baru saja mereka akan membuat Rencana Terakhir. Tiba-tiba suara ledakan dan luapan Cahaya di langit memekakkan dan menyilaukan telinga dan mata mereka semua.

Boboiboy Solar megertakan Giginya menahan diri ketika melihat Kapal Luar Angkasa yang ia kenali muncul, belum di tambah lagi dengan pasukan di belakang kapal itu.

Yang menjadi Prioritasnya sekarang adalah mengevakuasi teman-teman dan keluarganya. Dengan cepat Boboiboy Solar memakai jurusnya.

"Lompatan Cahaya!. " Ucap Boboiboy Solar bergerak secepat Cahaya untuk memindahkan mereka.

"Mau kemana kau?. " Ucap suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

"A...ap-?! " Ucapan Boboiboy Solar terhenti.

'Duagh!.'

Boboiboy Solar terkejut Karena seseorang menghentikan Jurus Lompatan Cahayanya dan ia tidak sempat menahan serangan itu yang mengarah tepat pada dadanya.

Dan tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, tubuhnya di tendang hingga terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak Tembok rumah.

' CRAKKKK!!.'. suara tubuh Boboiboy Solar menghantam tembok, dan tembok itu Hancur karena benturan.

Yaya,Ying Fang dan Gopal menatap ngeri pada Boboiboy Solar yang tiba-tiba saja terlempar ke belakang mereka dan menghancurkan Tembok Rumah.

"BOBOIBOY?!."Sedangkan Atok Aba ,Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan,Blaze,Ice,Thorn dan Solar meneriakan Boboiboy Solar .

Boboiboy Solar terengah-engah Bangkit dari reruntuhan,nafasnya berat karena serangan yang diterimanya cukup kuat.

"hah.hah.hah...rupanya... kau...Borara!, Bagaimana bisa kalian lepas dari penjara Galaksi?!." Teriak Boboiboy Solar menahan sakit dan menunjuk Borara yang dengan Angkuhnya melayang di langit , tidak lupa senjata palu besarnya yang dulu Boboiboy Hancurkan ia panggul di pundak.

"Dan juga aku. "   
Tubuh Boboiboy Solar tersentak ke arah depan dan di lempar ke langit karena sebuah tangan pengait power Sphera.

"Ugh,Kapten Separo?, Dan Power Sphera juga kalian dapatkan?! Bagaimana bisa?!! " Tanya Boboiboy Solar panik.

Boboiboy Solar mengentikan Tubunya yang di lempar ke langit dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya yang lain.

"Tembakan...SOLAR!!. "

BoBoiBoy Solar meluncurkan sinar putih dari kacamatanya dan terus mengarah pada kapten Separo.

Namun sayang, serangannya yang hampir mengenai Kapten Separo di pantulkan lagi oleh musuhnya yang lain.

"PRISAI!." 

"Va...Vargoba!. " Geram Boboiboy Solar.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!...Lama tidak berjumpa Boboiboy Solar, tapi aku rasa ada yang lebih ingin bertemu denganmu dari pada kami bertiga. " Ucap Kapten Vargoba mengangkat tanganya dan menunjuk pintu kapal luar angkasa yang terbuka.

Boboiboy Solar mengikuti arahan tangan Vargoba dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ternyata Takdir mempertemukan kita kembali Anak Manusia." Ucap Retaka dengan Seringainya yang Sadis.

"Re... Retaka. " Jawab Boboboi solar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note : kalian juga bisa lihat lebih lengkapnya ceritaku di akun Whatpad ku MuthiaSadyya , ingat kudos untuk Archive dan Vote untuk Whatpad 😘✌️


	13. Fight part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Re...Retaka. ". Jawab Boboiboy Solar.

Retaka melompat turun dari kapal ruang Angkasanya dan melayang menghampiri Boboiboy Solar. Mereka saling berhadapan, hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

Kapten Vargoba,Separo dan Borara menyusul Retaka. Mereka bertiga mengepung Boboiboy Solar agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Retaka melihat ke Bawah di mana beberapa orang berkumpul dan melihat beberapa sosok yang begitu ia kenal. 

Halilintar mengeratkan Genggaman tangannya yang terkepal menahan rasa kesal ketika ia melihat Alien bernama Retaka melihat ke Arah mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Boboiboy Solar mengikuti arah pandangan mata Retaka dan kemudian mengeram marah.

"Jangan berani kau sentuh mereka." Ucap Boboiboy Solar dengan nada dingin dan menatap Retaka dengan pandangan mata tajam,bayangan mata yang tertutupi oleh kacamata nya mulai terlihat bersinar.

Retaka memfokuskan pandangannya pada Boboiboy Solar lagi dan tertawa lepas.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!, Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan posisimu sekarang ini Boboiboy?," Ucapnya Retaka mengingatkan.

"Teman-teman mu ada di dunia yang lainya tidak bisa membantumu, robot Power Sphera yang bernama Ochobot mu juga, dan kau harus melindungi mereka juga?, Lihat. Kau atau lebih tepatnya Kembaran Elemental mu hanya manusia biasa. ". Setelah Retaka berucap seperti itu Tiba-tiba ia menghilang.

Boboiboy Solar panik melihat sekelilingnya,dan yang membuat jantung nya seakan lepas ketika ia mendengar teriakan Halilintar yang sedang di cekik lehernya oleh Retaka.

"RETAKA!!!. " Teriak marah Boboiboy Solar.

Boboiboy Solar melesat maju tapi Gagal karena Borara memukulnya dengan Palu besarnya lagi dan terhempas menuju arah kapten Vargoba.

Sementara itu kembaran Elemental yang lain panik karena kakak mereka sedang dalam bahaya.

"KAK HALLIIIIIII!!" Teriak Taufan dan Blaze berlari ke Arah Halilintar yang sedang di cekik.

"Arkh!...Lep...lepaskan..Aku!. " Pekik Halilintar menendang-nendang tubuh Retaka dengan kakinya.

" Taufan, Blaze!!...Tunggu jangan Gegabah!. " Teriak Gempa, tapi terlambat karena Taufan dan Blaze sudah berlari menuju musuh.

Di lain pihak Boboiboy Solar mulai kewalahan harus menghadapi tiga musuh lamanya dan di tambah Halilintar yang harus cepat ia tolong.

Boboiboy Solar mengaktifkan jam Kuasanya lagi dan lambang kuasa Halilintar yang muncul.

"Kuasa Elemental... Boboiboy HALILINTAR!. " Teriak Boboiboy Halilintar dan dengan Gerakan Kilatnya ia meluncur dan menghampiri ketiga musuhnya.

" MINGIR KALIAN... SINAR KILAT!! " Boboiboy membutakan kapten Vargoba,kapten Separo dan Borara dan mengeluarkan jurus yang lainya lagi.

"BOLA KILAT!. " Boboiboy Halilintar memberikan masing-masing bola kilat pada mereka hingga untuk sementara tidak bisa bergerak,melihat musuhnya lumpuh Boboiboy Halilintar mengunakan kesempatan itu dan berbalik Arah menuju Retaka.

"Arghh!!." Pekik Borara dan Kapten Separo terkena serangan dari Boboiboy Halilintar yang bertambah kuat dari yang terakhir kali mereka Inggat dan membuat tubuh mereka bertiga kaku dan tidak bisa di Gerakan.

"SI...SIALAN! " Umpat Borara.

.

.

.

Taufan dan Blaze mencoba menarik tangan Retaka yang juga masih setia mencekik Leher Halilintar dengan sekuat Tenaga.

"Lepaskan kakak kami Elien Brengsek!. " Marah Blaze menendang Retaka.

"Lepaskan!. " Teriak Taufan ikut meninju Retaka .

Tapi sia-sia saja, serangan tinjuan maupun Tendangan yang di berikan oleh Taufan ataupun Blaze tidak membuat cengraman Retaka melemah.

Tangan Halilintar yang menahan Cengraman Retaka mulai melemah seiring dengan pasokan Udara yang ia Hirup hampir Habis, pandangannya pun mulai tidak jelas.

Retaka dengan sigap mengerakan tangan kirinya yang bebas menangkap kaki dan tangan Taufan dan Blaze sehingga mereka tergantung terbalik.

"Dunia ini menyedihkan sekali. lihatlah kalian manusia-manusia lemah. Dilihat saja, dunia ini hanya memiliki teknologi yang baru berkembang. Ah... Apa lebih baik aku memimpin dunia ini saja?. " Tanya Retaka enteng.

"Lepaskan Kami!!. " Bentak Blaze.

"Lepaskan Cucu Atok!!. " Teriak Atok Aba dari jauh yang ditahan Oleh Fang dan Gopal.

"Lepaskan mereka Elien Jahat!!. " Susul Ying dan Yaya.

"Baiklah akan aku lepaskan. "  
Retaka menatap datar mereka Bertiga lalu Melempar mereka dengan tenaga penuh.

Blaze,Taufan dan Halilintar yang lemas membelalakkan Mata mereka ketika tubuh mereka di Lempar sekuat tenaga oleh Retaka.

" Kak HALII,Kak Taufan, Blaze!!!. " Teriak Gempa pucat melihat Kakak dan Adiknya di lempar dengan tenaga yang mengerikan oleh Retaka.

"Kuasa... Elemental. Boboiboy kuasa TUJUH!!. ". Teriak Boboiboy Halilintar.

Boboiboy Ice berseluncur dengan cepat dengan jalur Ice yang ia buat dan menangkap Blaze.

"O...ow...huh... I...Ice?. " Blaze terkejut dan mengkedip-kedipkan matanya menatap kuasa Elemental Ice.

"Hi... Blaze.". Jawab Boboiboy ice.

Boboiboy Taufan juga terbang memakai Hover Board anginnya menangkap Taufan dengan selamat.

"Hup!..berat juga kamu Taufan. " Ucap Boboiboy Taufan pada Taufan yang ada di tanganya.

Taufan yang sadar sudah di selamatkan bernafas lega. Tapi ketika mendengar suara yang mirip dirinya dan megatai tubuhnya berat ia tidak terima dan menarik telinga Boboiboy Taufan.

"Kamu bilang aku berat?!, Itu sama saja mengatai diri sendiri Bodoh!. " Teriak Taufan di telinga Boboiboy Taufan.

"Aduh!..aduh!...maaf!!." Ringis Boboiboy Taufan kesakitan karena telinganya di tarik oleh Taufan dan perlahan meluncur turun.

Sedangkan Halilintar di selamatkan Oleh Boboiboy Solar di pangkuanya. Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu melakukan Lompatan Cahaya dan muncul di samping Boboiboy Taufan dan Boboiboy Ice yang sedang menurunkan Taufan dan Blaze .

Boboiboy Gempa,dan Boboiboy Thorn mengeluarkan jurus Golem tanah dan Akar menjalarnya mengikat dan menahan Retaka.

Di susul Boboiboy Blaze yang mengeluarkan jurus tinjuan Berapinya dan Boboiboy Halilintar dengan Pedang Mega Halilintar. menyerang Retaka yang di tahan Boboiboy Gempa dan Thorn.

"Mega... HALILINTAR!!." Teriak Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang Retaka.

"Rasakan!." Ucap Boboiboy Blaze yang melihat Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang Retaka dengan jurus Mega Halilintarnya dan membuat debu-debu menutupi sosok Elien itu.

"Ha...ha...ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Kalian sepertinya tidak belajar dari kesalahan yang kalian Buat di masa lalu hah?!. " cemooh Retaka berjalan keluar dari kabut debu tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Retaka menatap nyalang semua Pecahan kuasa Boboiboy.

"Apa kalian tidak lupa bahwa Memecah kekuatan Elemental adalah cara yang SALAH?!." Gertak Retaka.

Boboiboy Ice yang berada di samping Blaze melangkah maju.

Blaze yang melihat Boboiboy Ice tanpa sadar menggenggam pergelangan tangan nya.

"Ice?. " Tanya Blaze ragu, walaupun yang di depannya bukan Ice saudaranya, Tapi Blaze tetap khawatir.

Boboiboy Ice menatap Blaze dan tersenyum tipis.

" Tunggu di sini Blaze, aku harus bertarung. ". Jawab Boboiboy Ice meluncur ke arah Boboiboy Blaze.

Boboiboy Blaze yang sadar Boboiboy Ice sudah di sampingnya mulai memasang gaya bertarungnya.

" Kau juga sama Retaka. Tidak belajar dari kesalahanmu ,ini bukan berpecah.! " Teriak Blaze menyebarkan Aura apinya.

"Tapi...BERGABUNG!!. " Ice juga melakukan Hal yang sama dengan Boboiboy Blaze.

"Elemental Fusion... Boboiboy FROST FIRE!!." 

.

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Fight part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Boboiboy terpisah dengan Ochobot, ketika itu Ochobot menggunakan kuasa Teleportasinya. Dan tidak sengaja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam lubang teleportasi yang belum Ochobot tentukan Lokasinya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Elemental Fusion... Boboiboy FROST FIRE!! . " ucap Boboiboy FrostFire dengan tangan mengacungkan Tinju ber Aura merah dan Biru menantang Retaka.

Pecahan Elemental Boboiboy yang lain Bersiap-siap. Mereka memberikan kesempatan untuk Boboiboy FrostFire mengambil rencana pertama yang sudah mereka buat untuk mengalahkan Retaka dan berjaga-jaga di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Atok Aba,Gempa,Solar,Thorn,Ice, Lalu Ying,Yaya, Fang dan Gopal berlari menghampiri Taufan,Blaze dan Halilintar yang masih terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Halli...kamu tidak apa-apa nak?. "  
Atok Aba berjongkok dan mengelus punggung Halilintar.

"Uhuk!... Aku...tidak apa-apa Atok, hanya saja tenggorokanku sedikit sakit." Jawab Halilintar mengusap lehernya yang memerah dan terlihat bekas Cengraman Tangan Retaka.

"Syukurlah. Atok sangat panik tadi,Untung saja Boboiboy cepat menolong kalian bertiga. ". Jujur Atok Aba menghela nafas panjang.

Halilintar kembali menatap kedepan, menatap Boboiboy yang bergabung menjadi FrostFire dan saling berhadapan dengan Retaka.

"Jujur saja, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kita semua memiliki kekuatan dan harus melawan Elien seperti Boboiboy setiap harinya. " Gumam Halilintar memandang dan memegang tangannya yang masih bergetar.

Semua mata langsung mengarah kepada Halilintar yang bergumam pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh mereka.

"Ya,aku juga bisa membayangkannya juga kak.". Jawab Gempa.

"Kita Doakan saja, semoga Boboiboy Berhasil mengalahkan Elien-elien itu Kak Halli." Ucap Taufan dan yang lainpun serempak menganggukan kepalanya.

.  
.  
.  
.

Retaka memprediksi Apakah Boboiboy FrostFire musuh lamanya itu akan menyerang duluan Atau tidak.

Tapi setelah mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan tidak bergerak, Retaka mulai tidak sabar dan mulai memancing Boboiboy dengan kata-katanya.

" Kenapa diam saja, Lawan lah Aku manusia LEMAH!. " Pancing Retaka.

Retaka tersenyum lebar ketika kedua mata Boboiboy FrostFire tersulut Amarah.

"Lemah?... Kau bilang LEMAH?!, Akan aku tunjukan siapa yang LEMAH HAH!!." Jawab Boboiboy FrostFire tidak terima dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Retaka.

"BAGUS...KEMARILAH!. " Tantang Retaka memberi isyarat dengan tangannya.

Boboiboy FrostFire melesat maju dan melayangkan tinju tanganya pada perut Retaka.

"Tinju... BRAPI DAN BEKU!. " Teriak Boboiboy FrostFire.

"Hah!. " Retaka menahan tinju Boboiboy FrostFire dengan kedua tanganya lalu menyerang balik lawanya.

Dengan cepat Retaka mengarahkan tendangannya ke Arah Kepala Bobiboy FrostFire.

'Duagh!'. Suara tendangan Kaki Retaka yang di tahan tangan kanan Boboiboy FrostFire. Tidak berhenti di situ, Retaka langsung meng uper cut dagu Boboiboy FrostFire hingga terpental menabrak batang pohon.

"Hngh!!. " Erang Boboiboy FrostFire menabrak batang pohon dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang perih.

"Hanya segitu saja?,jika kau ingin tau. Aku sudah mempelajari gerakan dan jurusmu itu. " Retaka mendengus kasar.

Boboiboy FrostFire menyerang Retaka dengan dua jurus beruntun.

"Lutut...BERAPI!....Combo... panah... BAKAR DAN BEKU..HIYA..HIYA!!.". Boboiboy FrostFire menyikut perut Retaka Dengan lututnya. Dan dari jarak dekat membuat panah yang memancarkan cahaya biru dan merah yang ia arahkan pada Dada Retaka lalu melepasnya.

"Argh!!...kuh...kau juga!."  
Retaka tidak bisa mengelak serangan dan ia pun terkena tapi sebelum sedetik sebelum ia jatuh, Retaka sempat menangkap pergelangan kaki Boboiboy FrostFire dan menancapkan sesuatu sebelum membantingnya ke tanah.

'BLARRRR' 

" FROSTFIRE?!!. " Teriak semuanya.

Retaka jatuh terduduk. Sebelah kakinya menahan agar ia tidak jatuh seutuhnya,perlahan tapi pasti Retaka berdiri dan berjalan ke arah retakan tanah yang dalam. 

Boboiboy FrostFire terbaring di tengah-tengah retakan tanah itu. Cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Boboiboy FrostFire dan memecah menjadi Boboiboy Blaze dan Ice yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Retaka mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kedua pecahan Elemental yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Melihat itu Boboiboy Gempa panik dan Tampa berpikir panjang mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Sial!... HALILINTAR!!SOLAR!. "  
Boboiboy Gempa memberi sinyal.

Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Solar mengangguk,mereka berdua segera berlari menuju Retaka.

"Elemental Fusion... Boboiboy SUP-!!! " Suara keduanya terhenti. Ketika Tiba-tiba saja Retaka muncul di Hadapan Boboiboy Halilintar dan Solar.

Retaka terkekeh kecil. Kedua tangannya mencekram erat leher masing-masing Boboiboy Halilintar dan Solar.

"ARGHHhh!. " Rintih Boboiboy Halilintar dan Solar di Cengraman tangan Retaka.

" Berhenti!. " Teriak Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy Gempa dan Boboiboy Thorn.

Retaka menatap datar sisa pecahan Elemental Boboiboy yang serempak bergerak karena panik.

"Sepertinya sejarah akan terulang kembali. Aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini rencana kalian. FrostFire hanyalah umpan untuk kalian,Sedari awal kalian berdua lah yang AKU INCAR.. HAHAHAHAHA!... sedotan Kuasa ELEMENTAL!!. " Retaka mengaktifkan kuasanya.

Retaka menghisap kuasa Halilintar dan Solar. Aura kedua kuasa mengalir ke tubuh Retaka lagi dan menampilkan lambang kuasa di dada Retaka.

"AAAAAAAaaaaa!!. " teriak Boboiboy Halilintar dan Solar ketika kuasanya di ambil oleh Retaka.

Setelah menyedot habis kuasa Boboiboy Halilintar dan Solar. Retaka melempar tubuh keduanya ke tanah dan samar-samar menghilang dari hadapanya.

"Kau manusia Bodoh. seharusnya dulu kau membunuhku, bukan mengirimku ke luar Orbit. " Ucap Retaka mengeluarkan Aura ke Emasan.

Keadaan pun semakin memburuk ketika Borara,Kapten Separo dan Kapten Vargoba muncul dari Arah belakang dan berdiri bersampingan dengan Retaka.

"Kuasa... Elemental... RETAKA GAMA!."

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
